Cotton Candy Clouds
by Novelist Pup
Summary: And chocolate halos. He could get used to this 'Heaven', but only if he got his leather back. [Spoilers, CRACK]


**Cotton-Candy Clouds**

ARGH. Death Note, it pwnz meh brain!

Me: An anime of about a notebook that can kill people? What the fuck did the Japanese come up with this time?!

Death Note: (PWNZ BRAIN)

Me: (Pwnt.)

**Disclaimer: Do not own, do not want.**

* * *

"So, this is heaven, huh?"

"Looks like it."

Matt and Mello stood side by side, staring ominously from golden gates at the initial horizon of heaven. Mello twitched and Matt felt his face.

"I hate these clothes. No leather." Mello muttered. Matt sighed as he felt around his eye area once more.

"I miss my goggles," he complained. His blond partner snorted.

"Why are we in heaven anyway?" Mello sniped.

Matt shrugged. "We tried to stop Kira? I dunno." Mello crossed his arms and shuddered once he felt the cloth of his robe.

"I want my leather back…" he whined. Matt rolled his eyes, but stopped once he realized that other people/angels/corpses could see his eyes now. They both sighed at the same time and began to walk into heaven.

The moment they took the step over the line, wings and halos popped onto their bodies out of nowhere. Matt almost spazzed, but Mello just looked disgusted.

"This is just _gay_," he muttered darkly. The surrounding angels all giggled in rapid subsequence and Mello almost backed up.

"Of course heaven is gay! We're all gay here!" The angels chorused. Matt bit back a scream, and Mello held his tongue, knowing they meant the "happy" definition. Once again, they were on the move to see if there was anything interesting in heaven. After seeing angels skipping along the clouds happily, the two gave up.

Matt plopped onto the ground unceremoniously, and Mello just groaned as the white robes rubbed against his skin unnaturally.

"Why the long faces?" The two men snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice, only to see L sitting on a chair with haphazard posture, sipping a cup of tea. Mello felt his face split in half with a smile.

"L!" he exclaimed, grabbing Matt by the arm and pulling him towards the black-haired man. L cracked a small smile at them.

"Hello Mello, Matt. How are you today?" he asked. Matt snorted as he got up and rubbed his abused limb.

"Dead," the burgundy-haired man replied. Mello jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"We're fine. How are you, L?" he questioned. L smirked.

"I'm feeling rather lifeless today as well, but that isn't the real point. I saw your performance, and I commend you on your bravery." L said. Mello beamed and Matt frowned at L's white sweater and blue jeans.

"Why aren't you in this gay attire?" Matt jealously wondered aloud. L looked at him in surprise.

"I was beginning to question why you two were in such clothing. You needn't not to wear those, when a mall is only over there," L pointed towards the large, looming white building that was, indeed, right over there. Matt grinned and held up his robe as he ran across the clouds. L looked at him, grabbed some of the clouds that surrounded all of them, and bit into it.

Mello frowned. "Dead people walk all over this place, you know."

L nodded, eating more of the cloud. "I am aware."

"So why are you eating the clouds?"

"They're made of cotton candy."

Mello paused in his thoughts of "WTF ARE YOU _DOING_ L?!?!!1" and looked at him skeptically. L shrugged, taking more of the cloud into his mouth.

"You are not inclined to believe me, but try it if it has captured your interest."

Mello bent down and grabbed a puff of cloud. And he ate it, only to realize that it melted into sugary goodness once his touched his tongue. The blond man squatted to the ground and began to gather the clouds into his arms. L smiled slightly at him.

"And the halos are made of chocolate," he informed. At that time, Matt came running towards them, holding bags of clothing in his arms. He was happily dressed in a striped shirt, black pants, and his orange-tinted goggles.

"They have the best service here! It took like… two minutes for me to get everything! I got you some leather too, and― what are you doing?" Mello had grabbed Matt's halo and was looking over it critically.

And then he bit into it.

"Mm, milk chocolate, my favorite," Mello mused as he chewed the golden halo. Matt was cursing at him heatedly and L was sipping at his tea.

"—and I go out and get _you_ some fucking leather, and your bitch-ass _eats my goddamn motherfucking HALO?!_ What the fuck is wrong with you! And not only that, but I blame you for the face that my PSP died when _I DIED_ and I demand—"

Cotton candy clouds and chocolate halos.

Mello took another bite of the ring.

He could get used to this.

**END**

* * *

Oh my god, I'm going to fall out asleep if I keep this up.

I even wrote this with really blurry eyesight.

WTF, was that a b or a d?

Ah, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
